kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 59
Sense of Smell is the 59th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Heki believes that the Qin 4th army should go in as soon as possible. Now the infantry is dying, they die a pointless death. Baku Koshin tells Heki they aren't pointless. They are dying a Honorable death for the sake of victory. Shin new technique he learned is using it to defeat the War Chariots one after another. One of these chariots is headed for Hai Rou unit. They throw their shields at the feet of the horses in order to make them fall. Bi Hei gives him an other spear to use. While on the look out for more War Chariots, he also looks for survivors of the 1st and 2nd wave. He rally's them together in order reinforce the other units. The foot soldiers mistakenly calls him sir, because Shin is now mounted. Shin tells them the real fight starts now. However the main bulk of the Wei chariots are attacking the 1st and 2nd armies in series of one sided engagements. Ultimately the attachment of chariots that Shin and his friends managed to defeat was only a small portion of a unit. Their victory was of an exceedingly small scale and should not have had an impact on the battle as a whole. Kyuu Gen did not even notice them. With him believing Qin can't do anything anymore and therefor left his main army on defensive position and sends in all other soldiers. The sound of rumbeling footsteps of the Wei soldiers advancing to finish the job, caused Shin and other to make their cheers fade into silence. At Duke Hyou HQ, they are notified of Kyuu Gen advance. They also hear of a unit defeating a War Chariots unit. Duke Hyou states that while it might appear that each of these clashes are identical, the reality is that each is a unique encounter that affects the board in different ways. The actions of one will trigger the movement of 10. The link to a 1000 will cause thousands to collapse. A chain reaction that begins small but attracts a great blaze which will lead a battle to its conclusion in one go. Now the most vivid location has appeared before them. Duke Hyou orders the 4th army Cavalry to go in. With the Wei soldiers now in sight, the remnants asks Kyou Kai on what to do. Kyou Kai tells them he can't do anything with against these numbers. Suddenly they hear tremors, the Cavalry has arrived. The Cavalry makes quick work of the Wei soldiers. Shin then sees Heki and calls for him. Baku Koshin analyses the battlefield. He deduce that Shin and Co where the ones who incited Duke Hyou in to action. Heki orders his men around and Baku Koshin praises Heki in his mind for having a good head on his shoulders. However he doesn't know the real reason of this Cavalry charge. Baku Koshin then assembles the remainder of his Infantry. Baku Koshin praises the Infantry efforts as they not only managed to defend themselves against War Chariots, but even launched a counterattack. The he orders them to break the enemy's central Infantry and slay Kyuu Gen. Characters *Kyou Kai *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *Shin *Taku Kei *Hai Rou *Heki *Duke Hyou *Baku Koshin *Kyuu Gen Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Shin is looking for survivors of the 1st and the 2nd wave. *The Wei chariots have inflicted a lot of damage to the 1st and 2nd army. *Kyuu Gen ordered his main army on defense and sends in all other soldiers to finish off the Qin soldier. *Duke Hyou is being notified of Kyuu Gen advance. *Duke Hyou orders the 4th army Cavalry to go in. *Only a hundred men of the thousand men survived the 1st and 2nd wave. *Baku Koshin orders the remnants to break trough the enemy's central Infantry and slay Kyuu Gen. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters